Chaton
by Maaloween
Summary: "- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te servir de poney, donc je te serai gré de bien vouloir enlever ton auguste fessier de mon ventre !"


_Os /Humor/ friendship (et plus si affinité ! ;])/ persos OOC (un peu) / UA / Rated K+ (pour le langage)..._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur Naruto. Ni sur Sasuke. C'est bien dommage..._

_Dans la même veine que De Toi à Moi, juste un dialogue entre nos deux héros préférés avec plus ou moins d'ambiguïté. ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chaton**

\- Mon ventre est confortable ?

\- Oui très.

\- Je te dérange pas trop ?

\- Non, non, c'est bon.

\- Non, parce que je ne voudrais surtout pas perturber la tranquillité de Môsieur.

\- Ton estomac fait des bruits bizarres.

\- Je t'emmerde ! La seule chose bizarre ici c'est toi !

\- C'est marrant, ça fait de l'écho quand tu parles.

\- On appelle ça l'effet de résonance. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je regarde si je peux entendre ton cœur.

\- Et tu es obligé d'enlever mon t-shirt pour le faire ?

\- Je l'entend vraiment !

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Il bat vite.

\- Bien sur, tu m'écrases la cage thoracique avec ta grosse tête !

\- Ah ! Tu reconnais mon intelligence supérieure!

\- Ta tête a beau être grosse, si il n'y a rien à l'intérieur, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Eh ! J'ai un cerveau !

\- Non, regarde : ça sonne creux.

\- C'est méchant.

\- Non, juste réaliste.

\- C'est pas sympa.

\- Que veux-tu ? La vie n'est pas toute rose, collante de miel et de guimauve. La vérité blesse parfois. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus modéré dans tes propos.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je sois moins direct, c'est ça ? Que j'atténue mes paroles à grand renfort d'euphémismes et de sous entendus ? Ce n'est pas moi ça. J'aime que tout soit simple et concis.

\- Insulter les gens, ce n'est pas être simple et concis.

\- On appelle ça de la franchise. Avec ça tu es sur que ton interlocuteur te comprend et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Je ne vais pas mentir pour faire plaisir aux autres. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps, ça t'éviterais pas mal de situations embarrassantes...

\- Tu es odieux.

\- Oui, très. Je suis abject, exécrable, détestable ! La pire personne du monde si tu veux mon avis...

\- Je m'en passerai bien de ton avis...

\- _**Donc**_, il ne faut pas que tu m'énerves sinon je risque de faire plein de vilaines choses que font les grossiers personnages tel que moi !

\- Quel genre de vilaines choses ?

\- Pas ce _genre_ de vilaines choses ! Enlève moi ce sourire malsain de ton visage ! Tu as l'esprit _vraiment_ mal tourné.

\- Chez toi il n'y a pas que l'esprit qui est mal tourné.

\- Tu es vraiment obsédé ! Quand je suis sur le dos, tu te sers de mon ventre comme coussin et quand je suis sur le ventre, je suis mal tourné...

\- Si tu le sais, alors retournes toi, c'est plus confortable de l'autre côté ! Et n'y vois pas de la discrimination envers ton dos, ni quoi que ce soit ! Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je préfère ton ventre.

\- Oui, et bien lui ne t'aime pas.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Si tu l'as dit !

\- J'ai dit que mon ventre ne t'aimait pas, nuance.

\- C'est pareil !

\- Non, c'est légèrement différent. La différence principale étant que tu es actuellement entrain de l'ÉCRASER !

\- Mais si j'écrase ton ventre, alors je t'écrase toi. Et donc si ton ventre me déteste à cause de ça, alors toi aussi tu me détestes !

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

\- Alors tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non. Range ce sourire béat, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que tu ne me détestes pas !

\- C'est une question de nuance, Abruti ! De nuance ! Tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, il y a aussi tout un camaïeu de gris entre les deux. Et puis des couleurs tout autour. Donc ce n'est pas parce que je ne te déteste pas, que je t'aime forcement.

\- Alors tu ressens quoi pour moi ?

\- Je t'apprécie ?

\- Pourquoi ça sonne comme une question ?

\- Parce que c'en est une ?

\- Tu ne peux pas répondre à une question par une question !

\- Si, la preuve. Et je te ferais remarquer que tu l'as fait aussi. Tu arrives à faire des choses que tu crois impossible, c'est une bonne chose ! Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi con qu'il n'y paraît.

\- Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je le sais. Moi aussi j'ai révisé mon jugement : tu n'es pas méchant. Tu es juste un gros connard.

\- Comme quoi il ne faut jamais se fier à la première impression. Elle peut s'avérer trompeuse.

\- Je n'étais pas loin quand même. J'ai une bonne intuition, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, oui... Tu devrais devenir détective.

\- Ou enquêteur dans la police pour résoudre des meurtres et mettre les méchants comme toi en prison !

\- Non, détective. Comme ça tu pourras utiliser ta loupe pour griller des fourmis pendant ton temps libre. Tout le temps en faite. Parce que je ne vois pas qui voudrait confier une affaire à un rigolo comme toi. Et je croyais que je n'étais pas méchant.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Elles ne t'ont rien fait les pauvres fourmis ! Si, tu es méchant ! Tu es même un gros connard méchant et sadique !

\- Youpi, je suis monté en grade ! C'est un honneur, vraiment.

\- Tu le mérites, pas besoin de me remercier.

\- Ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas le faire.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûr que tu me sortirais un truc du genre.

\- Je deviens prévisible. C'est mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très. Il va falloir faire plus d'effort jeune Lotus.

\- Et il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me donner des noms de PQ, parce que je sens que je peux devenir très imprévisible.

\- Je suppose que c'est mauvais pour moi.

\- Très.

\- Bien. Je me contenterai de t'appeler ''chaton'' dans ce cas.

\- ''Chaton'' ? Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment ! Tu n'aimes pas ? Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien pourtant.

\- Ton cerveau a disjoncté ?

\- Houla ! Le chaton n'est pas content. Il sort ses petites griffes. Il fait sa petite colère, le chaton.

\- Te servir d'oreiller passe encore. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu enfonces ta tête dans mon estomac...

\- Ça avait l'air de poser problème tout à l'heure pourtant...

\- D'accord, je n'ai _presque_ rien contre ça. Mais par contre je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te servir de poney, donc je te serai gré de bien vouloir enlever ton auguste fessier de mon ventre, s'il te plaît ! On n'a pas idée de se mettre à cheval sur les gens comme ça !

\- Mais je voulais te faire des papouilles comme avec les chatons ! Tu sais quand ils sont sur le dos et que tu les chatouilles juste là, comme ça.

\- J'ai compris, pas besoin de démonstration ! Mais arrête je te dis ! Je ne suis pas une boule de poil ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis juste un peu trop grand pour que ce genre de chose marche sur moi. J'ai pas l'air d'un chaton, mais d'un mec sur le point de se faire violer, alors dégage, s'il te plaît !

\- Sasuke tu n'as pas répondu : qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi _Chaton _?

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

\- Oh ? Salut Ita !

\- Itachi !? Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! Non Itachi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Il avait l'air choqué... Il avait les yeux tout écarquillés et il a juste refermé la porte sans rien dire. On a réussi à choquer ton frère Sasuke ! C'est dément !

\- Je t'avais dit que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que tu pensais ! Arrête de rire ! Et dégage de là, tu m'empêches de me relever !

\- Calme toi ! C'est pas si pire que ça !

\- Ta phrase ne veux absolument rien dire ! Et si c'est '' si pire que ça '' ! Itachi croit que... Oh mon dieu, il pense que... Quelle horreur !

\- Tu peux paraître un peu moins choqué, s'il te plaît ? C'est vexant.

\- Mon frère croit qu'on est ensemble !

\- Et alors ? C'est si abominable que ça ?

\- Non mais_ ensemble_, comme dans _ensemble_ ! Tout les deux. L'un avec l'autre. Qu'on...

\- J'ai compris ! Va rattraper ta commère d'aîné avant qu'il ne publie les bans pour notre mariage.

* * *

\- Mais non Maman ! Naruto est un ami ! _Juste_ un ami. Je... l'apprécie. Mais juste un peu, hein ! Un petit peu. Vraiment _très trèès trèèès trèèèèèèès_ peu... Ça ressemble à une justification, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ouais, un peu. Va falloir trouver mieux pour convaincre ta mère que : non tu n'es pas gay et non, tu ne fais pas pleins de trucs coquins avec l'Apollon que je suis.

\- Tout est entièrement de ta faute ! Je te hais Naruto !

\- Mais tu viens de dire que tu m'apprécies ! Il faut que tu restes cohérent Chaton, sinon tu n'y arriveras jamais !

\- Ne m'appelle pas Chaton !

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**_Si vous avez aimé cet OS, vous pouvez aller lire De Toi à Moi qui est semblable dans l'idée. _**

_(Oui, je me fais honteusement de la pub x) )_

* * *

_Les reviews sont gratuites et en plus c'est anti-cancérigène !_

_A votre bon cœur Messieurs, Dames ! x]_


End file.
